gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Hood Safari
Hood SafariGrand Theft Auto V: Conflicting Points of View, IGN is a mission in Grand Theft Auto V, given by Lamar Davis to protagonists Franklin Clinton and Trevor Philips. Description As said above, the mission can be introduced in either Franklin or Trevor' perspective. The mission begins at Franklin's house, where Lamar and Denise heckle the latter for his neglect of the CGF as of late. Franklin however doesn't want to be apart of the petty gang banging in anyway possible. Trevor suddenly appears out of the blue. After giving Denise a few bucks and shooing her back into the house, he says his reason for being there is to make new friends. At that moment, a drug deal sounded ravishing. The men load themselves into the back of Trevor's van, along with Lamar's dog Chop, and head to Grove Street, where they'll do the exchange with the Ballas. After reaching Grove shortly, everyone gets out of the van and follows Lamar up to one of the houses. The door opens suspiciously as all three men are presented with a white block wrapped in plastic. Once it's cut open, Lamar gets a taste and is extremely eager to hand over a large sum of cash. Trevor however is much more skeptical. He asks if they can take a sample from the other side of the brick, but the dealer refuses to do so and instead plays hardball. As Trevor grows frustrated, he snatches the block from out of the guy’s hands, and snaps it in half, proving his skepticism to be correct after all; It was just a gram of nose-candy hidden inside a block of drywall. The throbbing score violently begins to increase as the shit hits the fan. Chop can be spotted running back home. In the heat of the battle, the LSPD show up to bring the urban uprising to a halting conclusion. Franklin and Trevor follow Lamar through a narrow alley that he found in an effort to help the men escape. As they ran towards the open water, they see a rapper and group of girls in colourful bikinis dancing for a film crew in front of three jet skis. After stealing them, all three men head towards the open sea. After riding across the ocean and putting distance between them and the cops, Franklin figures that the cops would have a harder time catching them if they all split up. From there, depending on who the player is controlling, can either have all the characters go off on their own or pair up with another character to escape the cops. Depending on who the player is playing as and which way they choose to escape will either end the mission early or open up unique conversations with Trevor, Lamar or Franklin. Mission objectives *Get in the van. *Go to Grove Street. *Go to the house. *Escape from Grove Street with Lamar and Trevor. *Follow Lamar. *Follow Lamar. *Lose the Cops. Gold Medal Objectives *Time - Complete within 07:00. *Accuracy - Finish with a shooting accuracy of at least 70%. *Headshots - Kill 12 enemies with a headshot. Video Walkthrough Deaths *MC Clip - Can be killed by either Franklin or Trevor to steal his Seashark. *Ballas members - Killed by Franklin, Trevor and Lamar during an ambush. Trivia *The mission can be seen in the pre-release screenshot up above, but its name was never revealed at the time. *As the player approaches Grove Street, they will be able to see 3 men on bicycles riding away in the opposite direction. The three men resemble Carl Johnson, Big Smoke and Ryder. This may be an easter egg, referencing the mission Sweet & Kendl in GTA San Andreas, in which CJ, Big Smoke and Ryder escape the pursuing Ballas on bikes. *The drug deal goes down at a house that is on exactly the same spot that CJ's house was on in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *If the player decides to escape the cops with Lamar, Franklin and Lamar will talk about how Grove Street was once Families turf and that they were called the Grove Street Families. This is a reference to the Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas times. *During the confrontation, some Ballas members also shout that Grove Street does not belong to the Families anymore. *The name and setup of the mission are reminiscent of Concrete Jungle, a mission in GTA IV in which Niko gets his first gun. *The player can hear three different dialogues by the end of the mission, depending on which characters get together after losing the cops. Franklin and Lamar talk about how the families used to rule Grove Street, Franklin and Trevor talk about Michael being a bad influence on Franklin and Trevor and Lamar talk about what the colors represent to the gangs. *Originally the mission was going to be named Urban Safari. *It is possible to kill MC Clip without direct consequence. *This mission can be triggered by either Franklin or Trevor. *During the gunfight in Grove Street, Trevor will yell,"Chamberlain Familes for life!" A reference to how the Grove Street Families motto is,"Grove 4 Life." Videos File:GTA 5 Walkthrough Part 24 Hood Safari|Hood Safari Mission Walkthrough References Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA V